Season 1, Session 0
Here I will include a synopsis of each of the 67 episodes of Session 0 Session 0, Episode 1 The party of four players and two npcs is spotted leaving a cavern, heading toward the city of Brandeleck. Devis Longhorn has possession of the Golden Fleece, * retrieved on command for Fierce *** an artifact said to provide extraordinary healing to whomever it is laid upon. Strongbraid and Lylesh walk side by side, discussing the reason she needs the fleece. He finds that Lylesh needs it to cure the chronic illness that plagues her husband, Drandolyn Strandlebreck, constantly. The problem lies in that it is a treasured artifact of the Shroud society, and used in regards to ranking up in their society. Kurtz follows behind Lylesh, keeping an eye on her. Devis is the mediary between Fierce and the party. The party splits, some to gather water, and others to hunt. Their respective tasks completed, they reconvene for some discussion. Episode 2 Discussion continues, as the party get to know one another a bit better, until Finley notices that he does not hear any birds chirping. He brings this to the attention of the group. Kurtz draws his zweihander and tells Devis and Lylesh to get behind them. After looking around, they do not notice anything else out of the ordinary. They decide to press on in their travels. They eventually reach a mountain, and continue to the crest, where snow covers the ground. Lylesh suggests using the snow to help preserve the meat from their hunt. Moving forward, they spot trees that they suspect have been felled deliberately to create an ambush point. Looking ahead, they notice what seem to be bandits and their dogs ahead. Episode 3 The party enters combat. Kurtz had the first combat kill, cutting a wolf down. Finley had the second, killing the first humanoid in session 0 with 15 psychic damage from dissonant whispers. Episode 4 Combat continues. it lasted for three rounds. Finley did 18 damage, took 0 damage, got 1 kill, landed 3 hits, missed 1 hit, cast 4 spells, and inspired once. Strongbraid did 20 damage, took 13 damage, got 2 kills, landed 2 hits, missed 2 hits. Kurtz did 34 damage, took 6 damage, healed for 7 points after taking 1 potion, got 3 kills, landed 3 hits, missed 1 hit. Rin missed 3 hits, and cast 3 spells. Devis did 8 damage, took 7 damage, got 1 kill, landed 1 hit, missed 1 hit, and cast 4 spells. Lylesh did 12 damage, landed 3 hits, missed 1 hit. encounter over, devis got the final kill. looting, the party finds 20c, along with light crossbows and bolts among the corpses. They also find that the green bandanas seem to be important, along with each body wearing a belt with three skulls. The party decides to set up for a long rest around the campfire the bandits had started. Discussion is had, and a watch system is started. Episode 5 The first watch sees Finley questioning Lylesh about whether or not she had heard anything via her father about magical blue balls. The middle shift is taken by Kurtz and Strongbraid. They discussed recent interaction in the caves. The last watch is taken by Rin, since he only needs four hours of meditation instead of 8 hours of sleep. He is joined by Devis; they discuss the Fleece, and its importance to the Shroud. Episode 6 The party arrives in Brandeleck, and after speaking briefly with the guards, are allowed to enter the city. Lylesh begins heading toward her destination and the party follows. Upon reaching her house, she heads upstairs to check on her husband. After being invited in, Devis heads upstairs, with Rin, Strongbraid, and Kurtz following along. As Strongbraid and Devis discuss procedure, Kurtz walks over and props Drandolyn up and offers him a drink, not disclosing that it is holy water. Every time he attempts to speak, a coughing fit ensues. Drandolyn drinks the water, and nothing happens. Devis states that since he is the one with a clerical nature, he will be the one to place the fleece while beginning to pray to the goddesses. Strongbraid, at the urging of Rin, kneels and joins the prayer. Downstairs, Finley is relaxing and quietly composing a song. "So we talked about life by the firelight. I let her use my tent but slept alone that night. I said Lylesh. La la la la Lylesh. La la la la Lylesh. Well im not the world's most 'relationship' guy, but I guess we can't let your husband Furgen Nurgen* die. I said Lylesh. La la la la Lylesh." Upstairs, after the fleece is laid on Drandolyn's body, the party waits for something to happen. Episode 7 We return to see the party observing Drandolyn, covered with the fleece. Kurtz begins smoking, fully expecting the ritual to fail. Strongbraid uses Lay on Hands and pushes 5 points of healing in to the fleece. There seems to be no change in his symptoms, and the weight of the Ram's Head of the fleece on Drandolyn's chest seems to be putting him in an even further state of discomfort. Strongbraid questions Devis on the usage of the fleece by the Shroud. He explains that he has only seen it used ceremonially. Strongbraid repositions the fleece, and puts his last 5 points of healing in to the fleece. Rin steps up and quietly says he would like to try. Pulling out his manifesto, he attempts casting Detect Magic as a ritual. The only aura he detects is from the Fleece itself. Based on that he realizes that there might be something missing from the Fleece to activate its healing properties. He clues the present party in to that fact, and discussion ensues. Strongbraid heads downstairs to speak with Finley, while Lylash thanks Kurtz for helping her. Rin casts Identify, and suddenly remembers the scroll that they had found previously. Taking the scroll from Devis, Rin unseals it, and notices that its a cypher. Lylesh notices the scroll, and asks for it. Lylesh states that she needs to be the one to open the scroll or it will be destroyed. After opening it, reading it, and rolling it back up, lylesh twists it slightly and it combusts. She tells Rin that they need the tears of the Goddesses, crying over the fleece. Rin sputters out questions, and hearing the commotion, Finley, Kurtz, and Strongbraid rush upstairs. Lylesh explains that the language they see is a cypher. In the scroll it is mentioned that they must fetch the Goddesses tears from the waterfall, pour it over the fleece, and then it will work. Kurtz questions Rin. Rin tells Kurtz what happened to the scroll, and as he turns to ask Lylesh to disclose the cypher code, she says she cant tell him, right before Kurtz grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall. Strongbraid attempts to cast Command on Kurtz, while Finley attempts to jump on Kurtz' back. Episode 8 We return to see that Command has worked on Kurtz, as he drops Lylesh. Strongbraid admits that while he is feeling certain things as well, there is no need to harm her. Devis tries to defuse the situation. Lylesh explains that she got involved with some people who wanted access to dark artifacts, and she helped them since she had begun to run out of money helping her sick husband. She met someone whose face she could not see, who told her about the fleece. She promised access to a large amount of artifacts in exchange with assistance for gaining the fleece. The only communication she gets from them is via the scrolls, like the one that just combusted. She says that they will kill her and Drandolyn if she reveals the code for the cypher. Strongbraid asks her if there is anything else she is hiding, because if there is, he will not be there to stop Kurtz the next time his hand is around her throat. After some more conversing, Devis steps over to Strongbraid and invites him downstairs. The two have a discussion concerning the Tears of the Goddesses, and whether or not it would be worth it to return it, fully functioning, to the Shroud. While discussing their plan, a knock is heard on the door. Finley runs to answer it as a stern voice calls for Lylesh. Finley hides behind the door as he opens it. A slender man stands at the door, wearing a cloak with dark red feathers around the neck and shoulders. Hearing the voice from upstairs, Kurtz motions for Strongbraid to look out the window. Rin attempts to introduce himself, and is ignored. Finley casts Disguise Self to look like Lylesh's father and attempts to prevent Lylesh from leaving to talk to the man. She promises to return. Stepping out, she closes the door. Lylesh is questioned about the goods that were supposed to be delivered, which she left in the hands of Gregora. Lylesh attempts to explain herself, to which the tall man replies,"your lack of knowledge is not my problem, but my lack of product is, most certainly, YOUR problem."